


No vengas demasiado pronto

by Lady_Tragedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, En serio lo siento, M/M, Romance, ups
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asahi y Nishinoya están absolutamente, totalmente, ridículamente enamorados. Entonces el gran momento llega... Pero no es el gran momento que piensas."</p>
<p>Clasificación T para estar seguros. Entren sólo aquellos que gocen de un plot twist doloroso :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No vengas demasiado pronto

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fanfic que publico con esta cuenta! El inicio es lento pero prometo un gran final... sólo tengan paciencia ;)

Son dos.

Uno es alto, muy alto, y robusto también. Su largo cabello castaño está recogido en un moño como de bailarina, pero la incipiente barba que le crece en el mentón desvanece cualquier rasgo femenino que pudiera usarse como motivo de burla.

El otro es pequeño y algo escuálido, casi como un niño de primaria, pero su cabello parado en punta y el mechón rubio en forma de rayo que cae sobre su frente informan sobre una edad más acercada a la que en realidad tiene.

La tarde es cálida y el sol brilla enmedio del azul intenso del cielo de verano; una brisa de vapor caliente mueve las hojitas muertas que se adelantaron al otoño en su carrera hacia el suelo, y empapa de sudor la nuca del joven más pequeño. El otro, el alto, ya está cubierto de sudor. La frente, las manos, el pecho, la espalda… pueden verse las gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel.

Con dificultad, el más alto levanta la mirada hasta toparse con un par de ojos marrones que le miran temblorosos de miedo. Un miedo total, profundo y perfectamente comprensible.

-Noya…- apenas un susurro. Le cuesta trabajo levantar la voz estado así, tendido, con los brazos de Yuu rodeándolo en un abrazo tan apretado.

-Shhh. No hables. Asahi… no hables.- Noya maldijo internamente que su voz sonara tan quebrada en un momento como ese. Apretó más el abrazo.

-No intentes callarme ahora, Yuu.- el joven respingó al oír su nombre de boca del gigante que tenía entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

Noya se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando contenerse. Respiró profundo y miró a Asahi a los ojos, buscando una señal, algo que le indicara qué hacer a continuación. Asahi sólo lo miró con dulzura y un poco de compasión: de los dos, Noya era el que llevaría la peor parte.

-Noya…

-Yuu. Vuelve a llamarme Yuu, Asahi.- su voz, que aparentemente se rehusaba a tomar el tono rasposo y varonil que tenía durante los juegos, adoptó el cariz tierno y casual de quienes ya no son uno solo sino dos para siempre, ese tono que parece decir “siempre te he querido y siempre te querré”.

Una capa de lágrimas emborronó la visión de Asahi al percibir el cambio en la voz de su amado. Supo que Noya estaba listo.

-Yuu. Yuu, ¿recuerdas el día que entraste al equipo? Eras siempre como el rayo, deslumbrante, y como el trueno, contundente. El día que recibiste esa sudadera lo supe. Desde entonces ya te amaba.

Noya también empezaba a llorar. El dolor era terrible, insoportable. Era como mil dagas clavadas en el fondo de su ser.

-Tonto Azumane.- Nishinoya esbozó una sonrisa llorosa antes de continuar:- Siempre fuiste tan torpe… Ya sabía yo que cuando me casara contigo me iba a echar encima miles de problemas. Sabía que recogerías cada animal callejero que te encontraras, y que tendría que matar yo solo a todas las arañas. Y sabía que tendría que evitar que le dieras todo tu dinero a los mendigos y que tendría que tomar tu mano cuando cruzaras avenidas grandes, tonto gigante miedoso.

Los dos rieron quedito, mirándose los ojos, intentando verse entre las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ambos.

-Yuu…- Asahi levantó los brazos para acariciar levemente la cara de ese hombre tan pequeño y tan fuerte al que le había dado la mitad de su alma para que hiciera de ella su hogar.

Las risas pararon en seco y Noya volvió a morderse el labio.

-No, Asahi.

-Sí. Tengo que hacerlo. Jamás me perdonaré si no lo digo.

-Pero Asahi… No. Este no es…

-Sí lo es. Lo sabes, Noya.

Yuu cerró los ojos y estrechó el cuerpo de Asahi contra el suyo con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirlo consigo mismo. Tal vez eso quería.

-No es justo, Asahi.- un sollozo escapó de su garganta, incapaz de contenerse más.

-No, no lo es.

El gigante puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Noya y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Yuu, lo siento. Lamento no haberme declarado antes. Lamento no haber sido más fuerte. Lamento no haber sido más valiente. Lamento no poder darte un futuro. Lamento no poder casarme contigo.

-Lo sé… Lo sé, Asahi, lo sé.- Noya empezó a balancearse con Asahi en brazos.- Lamento no poder matar todas las arañas por ti.

-Lamento haberte hecho creer que podrías hacerlo.

Noya tomó una gran bocanada de aire, un aire que parecía no poder entrar a sus pulmones, obstruidos como estaban por el peso de la pena y la culpa.

-Asahi… Lamento haber creído que tenía que esperar hasta casarnos para tomarte de la mano cuando cruzaras avenidas peligrosas.

Asahi intentó reír, pero en su lugar tuvo un acceso de tos que manchó su boca y la camiseta de Noya con gotitas rojas.

-No te rías bobo. La ambulancia casi llega.- le reprendió el líbero, acunando su cabeza sobre su regazo en un intento por facilitarle a Asahi respirar con lo que quedaba de su pecho destruido por el parachoques de un auto.

-No va a llegar Yuu. Pero está bien. Está bien. Es hora.

Noya volvió a respirar hondo y, reuniendo todas las fuerzas de su ser, dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más brillante que pudo y le dijo a Asahi:

-Okay. Buen viaje grandulón. Ya sabes cuánto te amo.

Asahi miró por última vez el bello rostro de Noya y admiró su capacidad para sonreír cuando casi podía oír su corazón desgarrándose. De los dos, él se llevaría la peor parte: la parte del que se queda para ver al ser amado morir.

-No vengas demasiado pronto. Te amo Yuu. Siempre lo haré.

Permanecieron abrazados lo que pareció ser una eternidad… Pero una  demasiado corta.

La mano gigante de Asahi golpeó el asfalto cuando Noya comenzaba a escuchar las sirenas de una ambulancia corriendo en su dirección.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, les debo una disculpa por jugar con sus sentimientos... Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es bien recibido, y si les gusta la tragedia les sugiero echarle un vistazo a mi primer fic (que mi maravillosa amiga Grace hizo el favor de publicar): http://archiveofourown.org/works/3348566?view_adult=true
> 
> Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
